


Mr. Snorefalafagus

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The boys are getting serious.  This is a glimpse in the not-so-ordinary lives of couple Brian and Justin, seeking help from a professional for their not-so-professional-needing problems.





	Mr. Snorefalafagus

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Whew! Oh, forgive me for this silly idea. My parents are marriage counsellors and I had some sneaky moments of hearing wacky scenarios going on inside the closed door. Ooopsy. LOL I swear I could imagine the boys at my mom's office and having silly conversations like below. I am thinking of doing ficlets about B/J's domestic lives. Tell me if that sounds good. ;o)

* * *

“So Mr. Kinney-Taylor, can you tell me exactly what prompted you and your husband to come see me.” 

 

“Ah..ah... I am Mr. Kinney-Taylor. But, you can call me Brian. Sitting on my left is my _bitterhalf_ , I mean, my betterhalf - Justin Taylor-Kinney. And believe me, this is just his idea. He definitely conspired with all the Gods in dragging me from the comfort of my office to this… uh… not too comfortable chair.”

 

“Brian, _honey_ , come now, we’ve agreed about this thing already. You’re not giving me and Mrs. Thompson that bratty attitude, are you?”

 

“Justin, _sweetie_ , I told you we can like…uhm…you know, settle this _kindda, sorta, little problem_ on our own.... by ourselves.... you know.... you and me…. _us_.”

 

“Will you please stop muttering, Brian? We’re here already, so just try to cooperate. I’m confident Mrs. Thompson here--”

 

“Call me Rose, please.”

 

“Sure, yeah. As I was saying, Rose here can help us, _me_ especially, in dealing with our _kindda, sorta, little problem_. You see, my husband has a terrible habit of - -“

 

“What Justin is trying to say is that - I make these _innocuous…soft… little…noises_ , when I sleep." 

 

“Hello! Try in the middle of the night!”

 

“Yeah, that too. I’m sure Rose understands why people tend to have this obstruction in their air passage during sleep. This condition is brought about by so many things. Like when - -“

 

“He _**snores**_. My lovely husband Brian snores. And the black and white testament to the so-called _soft little noises_ would be the dark offending _circles_ under my eyes.”

 

“Well, let's see. I’m sure we can do something about this Sleep Apnea disorder, Justin. I know of some people that can help assist your husband in that department. And I’m sure Brian here is more than willing to do something about this… _kindda ..sorta little problem_ of his.”

 

“Yeah, he _did_ something alright. And if you ask me, he’s a total jerk.”

 

“C’mon, I thought that might help, Sunshine. Can't you even give me some fuckin' credit for that?”

 

“Brian…an earplug _can_ definitely help. A bottle of sleeping pills would be heaven sent. I could even tolerate a freakin’ sleep inducer machine with all the sounds of the _birds and the bees_. But, this … I don’t think so.”

 

“Oh, my good Lord! You got your husband... a tube of… _concealer_?”

 

“It’s for the …uh… _panda_ eyes - I thought it was, …sweet. Really.”

 

“And here's the kicker, you totally got me the **_wrong_** shade, asshole!”

 

“Fine, stop queening out. We’ll have your _beauty supply_ replaced first thing in the morning. Are you happy now?”

 

“Fine, _Mr. Snorefalafagus_!”

 

“You didn’t just call me _that_!”

 

"Well, I just did. 'Can't take it back."

 

"I'm gonna have to collect a steep price for this, Sunshine. Ya know that."

 

"Who says anything about paying? This _panda_ says na..ahh."

 

“Excuse me…. excuse me, gentlemen. Uh... I’m afraid our time is up already. Maybe you can talk about the rest of the payback terms as you leave the office. My secretary outside is ready for your _next_ schedule. I'd love to meet with you two lovebirds, again."


End file.
